


Getting in Too Deep

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Creamsicle - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Time, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Holding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Movie Dialogue, My First Work in This Fandom, Protectiveness, Quentin Tarantino References, Teasing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: Freddy was told not to get to deep...He didn't anticipate a certain Mr. White. A look into when Mr. Orange and Mr. White decided to take their relationship to the physical level. (All within the canon universe of Reservoir Dogs). Dialogue from the movie throughout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic about a Tarantino movie. I love this ship and just had to write about them.

“You gotta play the part man. You need to convince the crooked ass fuckers that you’re one twisted son of a bitch, got that?” Freddy vividly remembered these word from Holdaway. They were sitting in a sleazy diner, nine at night discussing the job.

“C’mon man have some faith” Freddy retorted, rolling his eyes as he sipped from his cup of shitty coffee. Damn, this shit ain’t worth $2.50.  “They already let me in the group, I think I know what I’m doing.”

“Nah mother fucker, the easy part’s over” Holdaway snapped. “You did it for 30 minutes. You gotta keep this act up for two weeks.”

“Yeah yeah.” Freddy shifted in his booth, running his hands through his hair as he looked out the window. He’s a fucking LAPD cop for Christ’s sake. He’s no newbie, and Holdaway’s treating him like a damn kid.

“Don’t be so god damn cavalier man. You haven’t done undercover.”

“Okay, okay. I’m listening” he answers. He leans in towards the older cop, one hand gripping the coffee mug.

“Just remember this. Be convincing. Be Mr. Orange, at all times. When you eat, sleep, fuck, piss, you name it son.  You gotta believe that you’re some sleazy criminal and so do they.” He takes a bite of his food, chewing loudly. Freddy waits patiently, drumming his fingers on the table. “Oh, and don’t get too deep.”

Freddy narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly. “Now how the fuck am I Mr. Orange 24/7 without getting too deep. Where’s the line man?”

“Well sucker, I hope to god you figure out how to find it.”

 

So here he is, sitting in the car alone with Mr. White. It’s been about a week and a half since his conversation with Holdaway, and he’s played his part pretty fucking well.  Truth be told he feels like part of the gang, and to his surprise (and slight disgust) they aren’t all that bad. He’s not crazy about some of them, Mr. Blonde especially. But Mr. Pink is pretty funny, Joe seems like a cool dude. And Mr. White… Well Mr. White is so damn cool. Suave, intelligent, dignified, handsome. As much as Freddy hated to admit it, he felt himself drawn to the older man, a weird magnetic pull that never let him get too far from the criminal.   He had no idea why the guy had taken him under his careful, protective wing… but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.  They had an undeniable connection, he just had to figure out how deep it went.

“You spacing out kid?” a gruff voice asks, pulling Freddy from his thoughts.

“What?” he answers dumbly, turning to the older man. He’s met with a congenial grin, white teeth, big dimples. He ignores the shot of heat is his belly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Orange, am I boring you?” he asks with a tease.

“Nah man sorry” Freddy answers, trying to contain a smile. Mr. White’s good mood was always contagious, at least to him. “Continue with the lesson please” he asks sweetly, teasingly batting his eye lashes at the brunette.

“Well alright, that’s what I wanna hear” he responds, running a hand through his thick dark hair. Freddy subconsciously bites his lip, wondering what it would feel like to hold onto that hair while he- _stop. You’re Mr. Orange. And Mr. Orange would not be fucking fantasizing about a partner._   He leans back in the seat, trying to appear cooler than he feels. Like every moment isn’t both terrifying and exciting. _Then again, Freddy sure as hell wouldn’t be fantasizing about this guy either._

“So where are Mr. Blonde and Mr. Blue?” he quizzes, eyes focused on the younger blonde.

“Crowd control, they handle customers and employees” he answers, a smidgen of pride warming in his chest. Mr. White had spent some extra time with him to make sure he was ready. As far as the group knew, Freddy was just a petty drug criminal and this was his first big job.

“That girl’s ass?” Mr. White asks unexpectedly.

Freddy answered immediately, “Sitting right here on my dick.” Mr. White gave an amused chuckle, pleased with the banter he had with the young man.  It wasn’t really Freddy being clever…he had been thinking about something being on his dick all morning.

“Mr. Pink and me” the criminal continues, glancing expectedly at Freddy with his light brown eyes.

 _Well you’re sitting right here on my dick._ “Uh, you two take the manager in the back and make him give you the diamonds.” He rattles off some more facts about the job, trying to impress Mr. White. Suddenly a question pops into his head. Sure a cop doesn’t give a fuck, but Mr. Orange would want to know right? “What happens if the manager doesn’t give you the diamonds?” he inquires, looking out the front window of the car.

Mr. White lights up, eager at the opportunity to share his wisdom with a newbie. As he explains, Freddy enjoys all the glances he’s getting from the older man. The way he knows everything about the job, inside and out. How to handle employees; all different kinds. He realizes he’s hanging on to every word out of Mr. White’s mouth like it’s fucking scripture. _Jesus this dude is alluring._   He takes a drag on his cigarette, trying to appear a little more natural. How can this guy be so funny talking about smashing people in the nose? In spite of himself, Freddy can’t help but release a soft giggle.

“Cut off one of his fingers, the little one. After that he’ll tell you if he wears ladies underwear” Mr. White finishes. Freddy can’t tell if he’s disgusted or impressed…but he’s enjoying every minute of it.

“I’m hungry, let’s get a taco” he insists. Freddy gives him a smile as the older man pulls out into the street.

 

“Where are we?” Freddy asks Mr. White as they pull up to a condo.

“My place” Mr. White answers simply, unbuckling his seat belt. Freddy stays still, giving a confused look. He’s never been to Mr. White’s house before. “Tacos are messy. We don’t eat tacos in my car” he explains. He unbuckles Freddy, the proximity causes a small gasp from the blonde. “Now let’s go kid.”

Freddy exits the car quickly, following the older man like an eager puppy. Mr. White just smiles, enjoying the green eyed man’s company. He opens the door, Freddy not far behind.

Freddy walks into the condo, surprised at the simplicity. A few paintings here and there on the walls. They walk into the living room; two couches, coffee table, open area that leads to the kitchen. It’s nice, especially for what he expected a criminal’s housing to look like. He sits down on the leather couch, about a foot away from Mr. White, not wanting to get too close.

“Here kid” the older man grunts as he hands over a taco. The two eat in a comfortable silence; Freddy didn’t realize just how hungry he had been. He steals a few glances, unable to look away when Mr. White licks sauce off his mouth, his tongue slowly moving over his lips. _Damn._

Freddy finishes his taco quickly, disposing of the wrapping in the fast food bag. He leans back on the couch, his arms spread eagled over the back; relaxing a bit he enjoys the atmosphere of Mr. White’s condo.

“Yo kid, ever heard of a napkin” the older man teases, an amused grin on his face.

“Whatcha mean” he asks, a little defensive.

“I’m kidding man calm down” Mr. White chuckles as he moves his hand to Freddy’s cheek. Freddy fights the urge to lean into the touch as a calloused thumb wipes away taco sauce.

“Thanks” he says awkwardly as Mr. White licks the residue off his thumb.  Mr. White nods, leaning back against the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. His hair is mere centimeters away from Freddy’s hand, and he fights the urge to stroke it.

“So tell me something Orange, you got a girl?” he asks suddenly, eyeing the younger man.

Freddy bites his pink lips, quickly thinking about how to answer. He decides it wouldn’t hurt to tell the truth a bit; Mr. Orange and he can have a few things in common right?

 “Nah man, women are too much trouble.  You got one, she says she wants quality time, you’re stuck dragging her to a fucking drug deal and the bitch won’t keep her mouth shut.”

Mr. White emits a guttural laugh, always entertained by the kid’s thoughts. Freddy continues, “The ring I’m wearing is just a good luck charm honestly. And I figured it would help me fit in more you know? Married guy seems more trustworthy, more stable or some shit like that.”

“And where might I ask did you here that shit?” Mr. White retorts, clearly amused.

“I don’t know t.v., radio, one of those places that’ll melt your fucking brains” he answers with a short laugh. “And you?” he inquires.

Mr. White takes a ragged sigh, leaning his head back. He lays into Freddy’s hand, either not noticing or not caring. “I used to have a fiancé in Milwaukee where I grew up. Did some time in prison though and  *poof*, I ain’t good enough for this bitch.  Pretty much just random shags here and there to keep it simple and to keep my dick wet.” Freddy realizes he’s absentmindedly stroking the older man’s hair (soft like he imagined), but Mr. White doesn’t seem to mind. He continues, running his fingers through the locks, softly massaging the scalp. “Like you said kid, too much damn trouble” he mumbles, his eyes are closed and he seems to be enjoying the feel of the younger man’s thin fingers.

“They’re sure lucky they’re pretty” Freddy jokes.

“Well kid” he starts, grabbing the blonde’s knee “They ain’t the only ones are they?” he finishes with a wink. The action causes a deep warmth to pool in Freddy’s abdomen, and he feels his boxers shift a little. “I like you Orange. You got brains and heart, that goes along way kid and don’t you forget that.”

“Well, thanks White” he says quietly, unable to act cool. His heart is beating into his rib cage, not used to such flattery. “Thanks for showing me the ropes” he adds, “this would be so intimidating without you here.”

“That’s sweet kid” he responds, tapping him on thigh, just grazing the crotch of his pants. Freddy turns sharply to see if Mr. White realized, but the older man either didn’t, or was a hell of a good actor. “This must be my hundredth heist kid, stick with me I seen it all.” Freddy smiles to himself, happy that Mr. White doesn’t view him as a nuisance. Of course he doesn’t, _you’re Mr. Orange, you’re super cool._

Larry studies the younger man out of the corner of his eye, enjoying the feel of the blonde’s fingers in his hair. It had been a long time since someone had caught his interest like this, especially not a man. But he couldn’t help it, he felt protective over this fucking kid. He was bright, fresh, and there was a sweetness to him. _A few more years of this life will beat that out of him,_ Larry mused to himself. It was kinda heartbreaking, but if this kid had the right guidance he’d make it out fine.

Mr. Orange continues telling some witty story like he always does, and Larry is happy to listen. He watches the way the young man’s thin lips move, revealing white teeth, a charming smile. The kid moves his right hand a lot when he talks, his left still preoccupied behind Larry’s head. Larry grins in spite of himself, this alluring green eyed man just making himself at home on his couch. He has to fight to keep from cradling that smooth face; stroking that blonde hair. He’s not sure exactly what he wants from Mr. Orange, but whatever it is he needs it now.

He noticed the kid sneaking glances at him all day, little grins; the guy’s cheeks would always blush when he winked at him.  Larry had been around a block the few times, he knew when a partner liked him more than an associate.

“Hey kid” Larry starts, his voice gruff.  Mr. Orange looks to him quickly, eyes bright and eager. _Cute._ “Come here, I gotta fucking tell you something” he continues, a grin on his face. Mr. Orange nods, moving forward on the couch. He leans in, expecting some words of wisdom from the older man.  Mr. White cups his hand behind the blonde’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. He grins, feeling the softness of the younger man’s lips, the way his breath hitches in surprise. He holds the kiss softly; finally the younger man registers what is going on. He begins to move his lips against Larry’s, tentatively at first then eager. He moves his hands around Mr. White’s neck, fisting his hand in the older man’s hair.

Larry slips his tongue passed Mr. Orange’s lips, exploring his mouth. The younger man plays back against Larry’s tongue, a small giggle escaping his mouth. _Shit this kid is fucking adorable_. He pushes the man back onto the couch and climbs on top of him. Mr. Orange responds with a slight whimper, spreading his legs to give the older man room to lay on top of him. The blonde wraps his arms around the brunettes back, grabbing needily as his erection pushes against the older man’s crotch.

“Damn Mr. Orange , you’re quick to respond ain’t ya” he whispers in the kid’s ear, grinning boyishly. The blonde looks into brown eyes, a devious smirk on his face as he circles his erection into the older man’s crotch.

“I’ve been ready for a week now” he laughs, his green eyes bright, slowly becoming eclipsed with previously repressed lust. “Call me Freddy” he adds, giving a swift kiss to the man above him.

“Well Freddy” Larry begins as he moves to his knees. He begins to unbuckle Freddy’s pants, “I’m Larry. Now let’s cut the chit chat and I’ll stroke your dick for a bit. How’s that kiddo?”

“Fuck man…that’d’ be great” he responds flustered. His pale face is now burning a deep red. The older man rips down Freddy’s pants, surveying his cock. It’s thin, almost delicate, but impressive in length. He grips the man’s cock, his calloused hand beginning to pump. “Shit Larry that feels good” the blonde answers, rolling his head against the couch cushion. His hair gets tousled over his eyes sticking up in all different directions. Larry rubs his thumb over the head, moving the pre cum around the slit, earning a hiss of pleasure from the young man. His other hand moves to caress the guy’s balls, carefully massaging to not hurt him. He begins to pump faster, licking his lips as Freddy squirms in pleasure. His hips begin to buck up into the older man’s hands, responding to his expert touch.

“Okay Freddy, I’m gonna stop, I can’t have you cum yet.” He takes his hands away, earning a disappointed moan from the younger man. “Look kid, you can whine, or you can get over here and suck my fucking dick” he explains.  Freddy perks up quickly, rolling ungracefully to the floor. “Damn kid, eager much?” the older man teases. Freddy kneels on the floor, putting himself between the legs of the man on the couch.  His thin fingers rapidly unbuckle the belt so he can reveal what he’s been thinking about for a week.

Larry’s erection springs free, surprising the younger man. “Damn Larry that’s a fucking thick cock” he mutters more to himself. _Shit…probably getting in a little too deep._ Freddy gives a long lick following the vein all the way from the base to the head. He circles his tongue around the head, licking the pre cum. He dips his tongue into the slit, teasing it mercilessly. Larry grabs that soft blonde hair, forcing the younger man down farther. Freddy complies, pushing the man further till he hits the back of his throat, his gagging earning a pleasured sigh from the older man. Freddy feels so warm and good, his cheeks hollowing out as he bobs up and down.

“That’s right you gorgeous son of a bitch” Larry coos, stroking the younger man’s hair tenderly. Freddy pushes down further, causing deep sensations to travel through Larry’s frame, his hips thrusting quickly into the young man’s ready mouth. Freddy moans around the man’s cock, gripping his hips. This was so hot, so dangerous, and he finally felt close to this man. Larry grips Freddy’s shirt with his strong hands dragging him off his dick with a wet pop. He captures the younger man’s mouth again, greedily exploring with his tongue. The two men stand up quickly, disposing of the rest of their clothes on the floor till they are standing a foot apart, surveying each other’s naked forms.

Freddy slowly grabs his own dick, surveying the man before him. _Fucking shit._ The older man has tan skin and a strong build despite his age. Strong fore arms, hard chest….huge fucking cock. _I want that inside me...holy fuck. Need that._

Larry runs his hand through his hair, unable to help his grin. This kid is so sexy, and surprisingly so into him. His lean pale body is smooth, a slight bulk to his biceps and groin muscles. They seemed to point down to his dick, extremely hard and ready for more attention. Larry takes a step forward, capturing Freddy’s slender form. He ruts his cock against the other, hissing at the delicious friction. The sheer proximity is maddening. He leans his head down to the man’s chest, licking and biting along the clavicle. Freddy bucks into the older man as he sucks on a nipple, hard and erect. Larry is extremely careful not to leave any marks that could be seen when the kid wears his heist suit.

“God Larry I need you to fuck me” Freddy gasps, grabbing at the older man’s cock, trying to entice him.

“Way ahead of you kiddo” Larry whispers in his ear, giving a sensual lick to the lobe. “Bend over like a pretty bitch” he commands.

“Look man, none of that fucking gay shit okay” Freddy snaps. There’s an awkward silence until both men burst out laughing.

Freddy bends over, bracing himself on the back of the couch. “Always making me laugh” Larry mutters. He runs quickly to the bathroom to grab some lube, and nearly combust when he comes back to see Freddy bent over, ass naked in the middle of his fucking living room. “You’re real pretty Mr. Freddy Orange” he chuckles.

“Well Mr. Fucking Larry White, if you put that dick in my ass like I need I’ll be whatever the hell you want man.” Larry walks around to Freddy, giving a light slap to his ass, pleased with the jiggle he receives. Freddy moans loudly, his cock throbbing with the need for a release.

“Aww, the little guy likes it rough” Larry teases as he pours lube on his fingers.

“Hey man c’mon, we’re like the same damn height- holy fuck” he responds as the older man pushes in a finger. He is met with some resistance, and he realizes this may be the kid’s first time.

“You gotta relax Freddy or this crap’s not gonna happen.”

“Okay Larry, okay I can do that” he chants, slowly releasing his muscles. Larry nods, curling his fingers inside, teasing the prostate. Freddy’s knees buckle, surprised by the deep pleasure inside him. Larry continues to add fingers, careful not to rush the newbie. Slowly he works his way till Freddy is able to comfortably handle three.

Freddy grips the man’s thin hips with bruising force. He lines up with his hole, teasing the entrance playfully.

“Okay kid, you ready?”

“I’m ready Larry, please. I wanna fucking feel it Larry.” The older man slowly pushes in, stretching the young man. Shit, he was splitting this kid wide open. Freddy gives a guttural moan, biting his lip as the deep sensation travels through his belly and up into his chest.

“Damn kid, you’re so fucking tight. That feels nice” Larry moans, thrusting slowly, enjoying the feeling of the young man. He grabs the blonde by the back of the hair, pulling his head back as he sets on a faster rhythm.

“Oh shit” Freddy moans, enjoying this new feeling of being fucked. Larry begins to slam into him, nailing his prostate, the slap of their skin together ringing through the empty condo. The only other sound iss their erratic breathing, caught up in the ecstasy of this long awaited moment.

“Lean back” Larry commands, and Freddy shifts his weight so he is nearly sitting on Larry’s dick, his hands keeping him steady on the couch. Larry thrusts rapidly, bucking his hips wildly inside Freddy. He leans in and whispers against the blonde hair, “You getting close Freddy boy?”

“Fuck Larry I wanna cum. Make me cum” he practically screams, leaning his head back on the older man’s shoulder. Both men begin to build, abdomen’s tightening, thighs shaking, chests burning. Freddy’s head is swimming as he topples over into his orgasm first, cumming all over himself and the back of the couch. Larry follows soon after, cumming hot and strong into Freddy, his hips shaking. Both men fall onto the floor, unable to hold themselves up any longer.

Larry and Freddy lie on their backs, trying to regulate their breathing as they come down from their orgasms. “Well done kid” Larry eventually musters, giving a small chuckle.

“Larry?” Freddy asks tentatively, not looking the older man in the eyes. “Will you please hold me?” He looks up embarrassed, bright green meeting compassionate brown.

“Sure kid” he responds, shifting closer, taking the younger man is his strong arms. The two rub each other’s arms and chests, Freddy cuddling as close as he can possibly get.

“I’m fucking scared man” Freddy whispers. Larry strokes his hair, wiping the sweat from the younger man’s brow.

“Don’t worry about the heist. You’re a smart kid and I’ll be there. I’m a fucking professional, and I know what I’m doing. You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Freddy nods and smiles, putting his face in the crook of Larry’s neck. He wasn’t scared about the heist. He was scared about the feelings in the pit of his stomach, the fucking tornado of butterflies beating inside his rib cage. _Yeah, both Freddy AND Mr. Orange have reached too fucking deep. Shit._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

**_A few days later_ **

 

 _Holy fucking shit. I’m dead. I’m dead! The bitch killed me, I’m fucking dying!_ Everything hurts, his gut is burning and his insides feel like they are damn near disintegrating. He had gripped on to Larry tightly as he helped him muddle through the warehouse to the ramp. The older man had unbuckled his belt for him to try and relieve some pressure on the wound and to get a better look. But there is nothing to be done.  This day had started out promising. The police were ready, the criminals were ready. He and Larry were exchanging glances, smiles, and winks all through breakfast. They were enjoying their dirty little secret. He had reveled the feeling of the man draping his hand behind his chair, rubbing his back with his thumb. But then it all went to shit. The heist was a disaster, Mr. Blonde went bat shit crazy, and now he’s going to bleed out in this dingy piece of shit place.

“Larry, I’m fucking scared man” he manages through wheezes. His wild green eyes search the man’s pained brown ones. “Will you please hold me?” he begs, a sob erupting from his throat.

“Yeah sure” he complies, trying to keep calm. He cradles the bloody man in his arms, warm and wet as it soaks through his suit. He gently wipes away the sweat from the kid’s forehead with a handkerchief. He pulls out his comb before whispering in the blonde’s ear “This is a little different than last time huh?”

To his relief it earns a laugh from the wounded man, his grin almost beautiful through all the pain as he forgets, even if only for a moment, what could be inevitable. Mr. White gently combs Mr. Orange’s hair, the feeling of the teeth on his scalp soothing. “Don’t worry, you can be scared. You’ve been brave enough for one day” he chokes out, wiping his nose as he attempts to hold back tears.

Mr. Orange just stares into the older man’s eyes. _Maybe I went too fucking deep…but I had to. To find him._


End file.
